Relationships 101
by SLopez
Summary: Jeff and Britta realize they have fallen in love with each other. Though, it's not that simple for Jeff to convince Britta of that fact.


_Hello!_

_This is my first Community fanfic ever, so bear with me and be nice! ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community nor its characters; they belong to Dan Harmon._

* * *

><p><strong>Relationships 101<strong>

The dance floor is empty. Dean Pelton keeps calling people to dance but everyone ignores him. Britta feels a little bad for him, but not really.

She glances over at the new elected "Tranny" and her mind wanders to the moment where this "Tranny Dance" thing became a tradition and a very humiliating moment of her own. Well, let's not think about what's better buried in the past.

She startles when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder and then looks up.

"Wanna dance?" Jeff asks, his hand outstretched, waiting for hers.

She looks at him like he has lost his mind. "No one's dancing."

He takes her hand anyway and pulls her onto the dance floor. She fights back for a moment, but he's stronger than her.

"What are you doing?" She protests.

"I wanna dance with you and that's what I'm going to do," he stated plainly, a smug grin on his face. "By the way, you look really beautiful tonight. So, don't be stubborn and dance with me."

Britta doesn't fight the smile that spreads on her face. She has to admit that she's all dressed-up this evening. She didn't even make any donations this week, so she could afford the navy blue, above the knee dress. It's a straight cut, simple dress, with no flowers or bows or lacy stuff and it adjusts perfectly to her body.

"Thanks," she replies, "you're not so bad yourself."

He chuckles, pulling her closer to his body as a slow song starts playing on the background. There are other couples dancing now, seemingly encouraged to do so after they have given the example.

And suddenly she's not at Greendale's stupid "Tranny Dance" anymore. She's at her brother's wedding, two weeks ago. And she's not dancing with Jeff, because she didn't invite him as her plus one. She's dancing with the groom, her brother.

He has been asking her for a dance since the music started and after the newly-weds first dance. Britta has tried to refuse, but he is her favorite brother and she couldn't deny him forever. Her other brother, the oldest one, has been unpleasant with her the whole day, throwing snide remarks about her "bohemian lifestyle" and the fact that "there's a black sheep in every family."

"Don't mind him, Brittles, he's just jealous because mom and dad made him marry that frigid witch and you're living the life he wanted." She giggles into her brother's shoulder as they sway around.

She doesn't like weddings; they make her think that she might enjoy walking down the aisle with her dad by her arm someday, dressed in white and Jeff's there waiting for her… _wait, what?_ She has always claimed that she doesn't believe in the institution of marriage and there's nothing that's going to change that.

"You should've brought Jeff," her brother has whispered in her ear, making her skip a step. "He may have the biggest forehead I've ever seen, but he's good for you. He keeps you in your place." She has looked at him, ready to snap at him, but he speaks again before she has the time to think "You have to admit that you need it sometimes. Besides, you're happier when you're with him."

"I'm not _with_ him!" And her brother has smirked at her.

Back to Greendale, she can't help but wonder: she's not with him, is she? No. They have sex, they have fun with each other, they enjoy their time together and that's how far it goes. There are no feelings involved. Right? She's not sure anymore.

She feels his hands resting on her waist and her arms are tightly wrapped around his neck. Eventually, she lays her head on his shoulder and he only tightens their embrace.

"Do you think they know," she asks, apprehensive.

They keep swaying accordingly to the music.

"Abed may know. But Abed knows _everything_," he replies, matter-of-factly. He takes a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Would it be that big of a deal if they knew about us?" Her body tenses in his arms. "I mean, they took it pretty well last year. I don't see why they would mind now."

Britta keeps her head resting on his shoulder. She just can't look at him at the moment. Especially because he's right. She also doubts that the study group would mind. But the thrill that is a secret relationship will be gone as soon as they admit it; as soon as there are feelings. And she doesn't think she's ready for that. What if they suddenly lose interest in each other? What if _he_ loses interest in _her_? He is Jeff Winger, after all.

"You know," he starts "two years ago you had no problem admitting, in front of everyone, that you loved me, Britta. On this very stage."

They're not dancing anymore. She leans back, now, loosening her grip and laying her hands on his chest, able to stare into his eyes. What's his point?

"What is your point, Winger?" She's mildly annoyed that he brought up the memory she tries so hard to keep in the back of her mind, locked and sealed.

"My point is that you weren't scared to profess your undying love for me back then," she rolls her eyes, "but you're too afraid to tell our friends that we're together."

"We're not together!" Britta snaps at him. She hates labels and she definitely doesn't want one on her relationship with Jeff – if that's what it is. "And what's gotten into you today, with all this let's-tell-everyone-we're-having-sex-with-each-other crap?"

He shakes his head.

"See, Britta, we're not just having sex…"

"Yes, we are!" She interrupts him, raising her voice. He has to stop before it is too late.

"No, we're not! Britta, I love you." She only stares at him wildly.

* * *

><p>Jeff can pinpoint the exact moment when he realized he has fallen in love for Britta. He wasn't prepared, at all, for that kind of epiphany. Of course he's loved her for a while, but falling <em>in love<em> with someone is an entirely different sensation.

And it's such a big deal that he remembers every detail of that memory. Shirley has invited everyone for little Ben's first birthday. Troy opens the door for him and points in the living room direction. He reaches the threshold of said room and spots Britta chattering with Annie and the host of the party, the three of them sitting on the couch. Suddenly, Annie goes over to her new boyfriend – Brad or Brent or Kent... whatever – and Shirley says she has to check on the cookies that are still in the oven, handing the baby to Britta.

"No!" He watches her panic, her eyes open widely and a scared expression on her face. "I… Annie?"

"Oh, c'mon Britta! It's only for two minutes. I think you can handle it." With that, Shirley turns away, leaving Britta holding the baby like he's radioactive.

Jeff is about to go and provide some support, when her expression softens and she holds little Ben closer, sitting him on her lap, bouncing her legs up and down and cooing at him.

The next thing he knows he's picturing her cooing a little baby girl with blonde hair and a ridiculously turned-up nose. _Their_ child. It is then, in that very moment, that he realizes he's in love with the Hot Blonde from Spanish Class that he met on his first year at Greendale. The surprising part is that he isn't even scared at that thought. Or others that cross his mind and involve a future with her. Like her dressed in white, while a five year old girly miniature of them scatters rose petals in front of Britta.

"Judging by the idiotic grin on your face, this is clearly the moment when the leading man realizes he's in love with the stunning leading woman." He frowns at Abed, who still looks pensive. "Yeah, I'm sure it's that. It can be seen in a lot of movies and TV shows. It's kind of a cliché moment, actually. Even Disney movies have it."

"Oh, shut up, Abed!"

He heads to Britta, sitting next to her. "Hey," he greets.

"Hey," she greets back, looking up at him.

"Need any help with the little man?" He offers, but she shakes her head.

"You can help if you want to, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job by myself. Who'd know?"

"How hasn't he eaten you alive yet?"

"Shut up!" She nudges him, playfully, a satisfied smile lingering on her lips as they lock eyes. He feels the urge to kiss her then and he can tell she wants it, too.

And yes, he is definitely in love with her.

So now, a month later, she's still looking at him in bewilderment and he wants her to say something, anything, even if it's a "fuck off".

"It's not funny," she finally says, almost imperceptible.

"It's not supposed to be," he replies. And it's true. He's not mocking her about the "I love you" in their first year's "Tranny Dance". For the first time in a while, he is being completely honest.

"Look Britta, we've been running around in circles for almost three years now. I think this is the right time for us. I'm not asking you to marry me and have kids. Not in the nearest future, anyway. And, hell, I'm not even asking you to label our relationship, if you don't want to. All I want is for you to admit that we have one."

Now he waits, expectant and a bit afraid, for the outcome.

"Why are you doing this," she asks softly yet annoyed.

"Because we need to grow up. We're not two bickering freshmen anymore. We're adults and for once I think we should behave like it."

She looks up at him and Jeff sees a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"Look who's all grown up," she teases. "Don't expect me to say 'I love you' back, though. And what is that story about marriage and kids? What the hell is that suppo…"

He dives in and kisses her, stopping her senseless rambling. The bad part is that Troy whistles, Abed mutters something that Jeff assumes to be movie or TV related, Annie and Shirley let out loud "aww"s and Pierce asks loudly if Jeff has grown a vagina because the lesbian is kissing him.

The great part is that Britta doesn't push him away and actually gives in to the kiss, melting against his body.

When they break apart, she sighs. "What now?"

"Now, we're going to my place and we're going to take off that pretty dress of yours, because we don't want it ruined, do we?" He grins, slyly. "And then… I'll take you to the moon."

She laughs a bit. "Cocky much, Winger?" He only shrugs. "Okay. But you still have to explain me that marriage nonsense you were talking about."

He chuckles, takes her by the hand and leads her out of that place. He really wants to take her off of that dress asap.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
